Silent Seductress
by Cherry Melon
Summary: When Inuyasha and Kagome come across a mortally wounded human,they patch her up... and learn her deadly secrets. But when Inuyasha grows closer to this mysterious being, who will Kagome turn to? Inuoc Kag?...LEMON IN UPCOMING CHAPTERS
1. Chapter 1: Close To Death

InuYasha Chapter 1: Close to Death "Get away from me." Katsumi yelled after tripping over a branch. Naraku swung a sward at her and cut her arm. She screamed in pain as blood began to pore down her arm. She was than struck with a rather large blunt object across the head causing her to pass out. Naraku thought that the blow to the head would have killed her so he left her lying there covered in blood, though he wasn't a nice guy so he wouldn't have buried her either way. "Ahh." Shouted the young fox demon Shippo. Kagome and InuYasha ran over, InuYasha pulling out his sward. Kagome suddenly stopped and saw the girl lying there covered in blood and dirt. Kagome being the kind hearted girl that she was ran over and bent down beside her placing her finger on this girls neck checking for a pulse. Before she found one the girl moved and opened her eyes. She sat up quickly but fell down again from the pain. She had cuts all over her body, you could tell that she had just been in a fight and that it could have killed her. She looked up at Kagome and InuYasha who was now staring in curiosity at the girl. "Wh-o—ar-e—yo-u" she said stuttering. "I am Kagome." She said than reaching into her bag pulling out the first aid kit. 

"W-ha-t –i- th-t" she said continuing to stutter. She was in such pain that it made it hard to talk and she couldn't move.

"**This is a first aid kit I am going to dress your wounds." Kagome said reaching a hand out. The girl just hit her hand away, than groaned in pain. Kagome tried again and reached out her hand. This time the girl did nothing it hurt too much to move. Kagome cleaned the girl's wounds and wrapped bandages around where her cuts were.**

"**InuYasha could you carry her to the village we are staying at?" Kagome asked**

"**What why cant you do it?" InuYasha yelled**

"**Are you insane? I'm not strong enough just do it." Kagome yelled. InuYasha bent down and picked up the girl. She moaned in pain and they began to walk back to the small village where Songo greeted them. **

"Hello Kagome, InuYasha, how was y………" Songo began but than noticed the girl in InuYasha's arms. The girl had passed out in his arms about half way. InuYasha laid her down on a blanket and joined the others outside where he saw Miroku hitting on yet another village girl. Shortly after being hit on the head my Songo.

"**So Kagome who is this girl." Songo asked**

"**I'm not sure we found her almost dead. It looks like she had gotten into a huge fight." Kagome said.**

"**Yah she was covered in blood I thought she was dead. I'm surprised that she isn't." Shippo said.**

**Back in the house the girl woke up. She sat up fast and looked around ignoring the pain. She slowly stood to her feet and limped outside leaning against the doorframe for support. She held her side, which started to bleed again. Kagome stood up and ran over to her. The girl looked very angry and took a swing at Kagome with a stick.**

"**Leave me alone I don't need your help." She yelled than fell to her knees. She stood back up and began to walk forward tripping over the last step and falling face first into the dirt. InuYasha walked over and picked her up.**

"Listen up you. Sit you ass down your hurt and weather you like it or not you need to rest." InuYasha yelled carrying her back inside.

"**What, put me down. I don't need your help I can look after myself." She yelled **

"**Well it sure looked like you did. Look if it wasn't for Kagome you would probably be dead." InuYasha yelled. She had nothing to say after that he was right if it weren't for Kagome she would be dead. InuYasha put her down and she just sat there looking at her feet. Kagome walked in and sat down.**

"**So what's your name?" Kagome said**

"**My name is** **Katsumi." She said. Miroku and Songo walked into the little room and Miroku being the perverted monk that he is saw Katsumi and lunged himself towards her.**

"**Beautiful young lady would you bare my children." He said grabbing her hands.**

"**Like hell I would, you're the most perverted man I ever met and if you ever touch me I will rip your head off and get the wolf demons to eat your insides." Katsumi said grabbing his clock and pulling his face to hers giving him a really evil face. He backed away and ran outside. She stood up and sat against the wall looking out the window up at the sky that started to become cloudy. Rain started to fall and the wind picked up. An old man walked into the room with some children who were carrying trays of food giving each of them a tray and leaving. Katsumi took one look at the food and turned away. **

**After supper everyone was offered a bath. Even Katsumi took one seeing how she was covered in dirt and blood. Once she got out she was offered a kimono to where. She walked back into the room where everyone else was and the guy's mouths dropped. She had long black hair that now was shinny and down, not in a hair tie as it was when they found her. He skin looked silky smooth. She was somewhat pail but that was probably because she had lost a lot of blood. Once everyone had their baths they went to sleep. **

**Later that night once everyone was asleep Katsumi slowly creped out the door grabbing her clothes. She got to the edge of the forest when InuYasha woke up and ran out the door to where she was.**

"**Hay what are you doing out of bed." InuYasha called out to her.**

"**Hmm you really think that I'm going to stay with them. I like to be alone that's how its always been I left home to get away from all the losers who just held me back." Katsumi said. Plus now I have to go kill the one who hurt me."**

"**Who was that?" InuYasha asked**

"**Naraku." She said beginning to walk away. InuYasha grabbed her arm and pulled her back.**

"**Your going to get yourself killed. A wounded human girl going into the forest unarmed, that just says come eat me. And how do you plan to beet Naraku?"**

"**So you cant tell can you. Though I'm not surprised you're only a half demon it's not like you would be able to sense. I am a full dog demon. I hid it well you couldn't smell that I'm a demon. I guess I'm special that way."**

"**So you're really going to leave."**

"**Yes I'm not going to spend days with a bunch of losers. You're hanging out with 3 humans one a demon slayer and a monk who is perverted, along with a little fox demon that obviously can't defend himself. The only one worth being with is you. So what you say me and you ditch these losers and go off on are own. Just the two of us going to defeat Naraku or would you rather stay with a bunch of losers and have to protect them causing yourself more pain. So what you say" **

**The End of chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2: InuYasha’s decision

This is the second chapter of many to come…. I hope you enjoy it. I really want reviews so PLEASE REVIEW!

Chapter 2: InuYasha's decision

"So you're really going to leave." InuYasha said

"Yes I'm not going to spend days with a bunch of losers. Your hanging out with 3 humans one a demon slayer and a monk who is perverted, alone with a little fox demon that obviously can't defend himself. The only one worth being with is you. So what do you say me and you ditch these losers and go off on are own. Just the two of us going to defeat Naraku or would you rather stay with a bunch of losers and have to protect them causing yourself more pain. So what do you say" Katsumi said and walked around him.

"I don't know Kagome has done so much for me I can't just leave her." InuYasha said.

"Oh I see now you're in love with a human girl. But I guess that's expected since you have human blood in you. So InuYasha can't resist the sent of human. Let me ask you this how many other humans have you gone through in your lifetime?" she said looking at him and getting closer to him so that she is almost up against him.

"What! You're wrong I'm not in love with a human girl." InuYasha said his face turning a little pink.

"Is that so? Then you should have no trouble leaving her and coming to join me." She said in a sexier tone of voice and creped closer to him so that now her body was right up against his and she looked up into his eyes. "So what do you say now?"

He stood there his body becoming tense and his face turning many shades of red. He didn't know if he was blushing from the fact that she was right up against him or that he was still thinking about Kagome and the fact the Katsumi said he loved her. Whatever the reason he was red and Katsumi could see it. He began to stutter and Katsumi couldn't understand him so she tilted her head. He gulped down and tried to speak. "I-Ill…g-go..wi-ith..y-o-ou" he said swallowing his spit once again.

"I'm not sure what you just said but it sounded like a I'll go with you. So is that what you said?" Katsumi said. InuYasha nodded and she grabbed his hands to use for balance and stood on her toes so that she was eye level with him. "Well then should we get going?" InuYasha nodded. "Good so lets get going." She said. She got down to her level and slowly backed away still holding onto his hands but as she got arms length away she slipped her hands off and continued walking into the pitch black woods. InuYasha stood there for a minute thinking about what he just did. He left Kagome to go with another girl. He thought about how she might feel when she woke up. Katsumi looked back at InuYasha and waved him to fallow. He didn't know this girl very well, wait he didn't know her at all so why was he going with her? Was he fallowing her because of her looks or because he thought it would help him out in the long run no more looking after Kagome and putting himself in harms way to save her.

Katsumi walked up to him and pushed herself right up against him grabbing his hands and standing on her toes seeing him eye to eye once again. "Are you having second thoughts?" She asked her voice now soft and sad. She looked him strait in the eye and gave him the sweetest puppy face he had ever seen.

"No but I would like to say goodbye to all of my friends before we leave." InuYasha said.

"We cant stay we have to get going now before the sun rises. If you don't want to come now then maybe I'll see you around." She said. Katsumi turned around and began to walk. InuYasha made up his mind he was going with her even if that meant leaving Kagome. He looked back at the village and ran after Katsumi who slowed down to let him catch up.

END of chapter 2

Chapter 2 is done…I'll try to get the next one up soon… please review.


	3. Chapter 3:Kagome’s sad discovery

This is chapter 3 please enjoy and don't forget to review!

Chapter 3: Kagome's sad discovery

The next morning Kagome awoke by the glistening sun shinning through the small windows were a small breeze flowed through making the lovely scents from outside flow in. Kagome blinked a few time than rubbed her eyes with the palms of her hands. She sat up and felt the cool breeze on her bare arms. She quickly pulled on her sweater and walked to the door and pulled it open making sure not to wake Sango and Shippo who were still peacefully sleeping. Kagome saw Miroku sitting by a tree with his head down.

"Good morning Miroku, did you sleep well?" Kagome asked with a smile than sat down next to him. "Have you seen InuYasha yet this morning?"

"Good morning Kagome. No I haven't seen him around." He said standing up.

"Oh ok well than I think ill go wash my face ill be back in a minute." Kagome said beginning to walk away. Miroku just sat there with the same expression as always. Kagome got back and sat down beside Miroku were they talked. Shortly after Sango was up and walked out of the room. She took a look around and paused.

"Good Morning Sango." Kagome said with a wave.

"Good morning, umm where is that girl, Katsumi I think her name was." Sango said

"Oh that's right isn't she in there sleeping." Kagome asked her smile fading.

"No she isn't and I see she isn't out here either." Sango said. Kagome ran into the room to find no sign of her, only a sleeping Shippo who turned over when she walked in. Kagome paused than walked back out side.

"Do you think she could have left?" Sango suggested.

"There is no doubt that she did I mean you saw her yesterday, she was fighting to leave even with her injuries." Miroku said now biting into a piece of fruit.

"Oh that's right. But if she did leave, she is sure to die, with her injuries and she is only a human." Kagome said.

"What a sham and she was really beautiful to." Miroku said. Sango gave him a punch to the face and he fell over. Shippo ran out with a huge smile on his face.

"Hello everyone." Shippo said looking around. "Where is InuYasha?"

"That's a good question where did he go." Sango asked.

"He probably left to go for a walk he should be back for breakfast." Miroku said. Just than a young boy comes up holding a big basket of fruit. He placed it down in front of the group and bowed his head saying "thank you for saving the village".

Half an hour passed and there was no sign of InuYasha. Kagome started to become worried.

"Where is InuYasha?" She said angrily. "When he gets back I'm going to sit him to death. Fucking basted InuYasha."

"Umm excuse me miss." A boy about 12 said from behind her. Kagome turned around quickly.

"Yes."

"Is InuYasha the one with the dog ears? He said.

"Yes, have you seen him?" Kagome asked.

"Yes last night he left with a girl." He said.

"Are you sure it was him." Kagome said.

"Yes I am sure it was him I saw him in clean view. He was with this girl with long black hair." He said.

"At about what time did you see this? Could you tell me everything that happened?" Kagome asked.

"Sure. It was about 1 am. The girl was walking towards the forest and InuYasha ran after her asking where she was going. She said she wanted to leave. She also asked InuYasha if he wanted to come along. She was right up against him it almost looked like they were kissing. Than they left."

"InuYasha you…" Kagome began to say before tears started to fall from her eyes. She wiped them away and tried desperately not to cry. She stood up and said thank you to the boy who than ran back to his house. Kagome ran into the woods and didn't stop until Sango caught up to her. Kagome fell to the ground and cried. Sango bent down and gave Kagome a hug.

"How could InuYasha do this? The fucking asshole I want to kill him." Kagome cried.

"I don't know. He is such an ass. Maybe we should kill him for doing this to you." Sango said trying to comfort her who now had her head in Sango's shoulder. Sango rubbed Kagome's back until she stopped crying. Kagome than got up and walked back fallowed by Sango.

"If you don't mind could you take me back to the well. I want to go home." Sango nodded and they got onto Kirara's back and left leaving Miroku and Shippo in the village. Right away Miroku began hitting on the village girls getting a few slaps but that never stopped him. Shippo just stood there with a worried look on his face wondering if Kagome was ok

Kagome said goodbye to Sango and jumped through the well and ran to her room locking the door behind her.

THE END of chapter 3

Please Review…


	4. Chapter 4

**Finally the next chapter is up. Sorry it took so long. But anyways enjoy and don't forget to review!**

InuYasha

Silent Seductress

Chapter 4

Katsumi stumbled over a branch that lay on the ground, she fell hard to the ground and slowly stood up. It was getting harder and harder to continue. She needed to rest or she would faint. Some of the cuts she had got from the fight she had with Naroku had not healed yet, some had even opened up again. Blood stained her cloths but she still kept going. She couldn't stop now. Not after he speech of being held back by the others that InuYasha had left for her. No she had to continue.

InuYasha looked back at her. He know she was in pain, just the way she looked. He could tell she was going to collapse but he wanted to continue. He was determined to find Naroku, revenge the death of his beloved Kykyo.

Katsumi fell hard to the ground. She tried as hard as she could but couldn't get up. She know at that time it was time for a brake.

"InuYasha." She weakly yelled.

He looked back again seeing her laying on the ground he jumped over to her and picked her up.

"We are getting no where with you like this. We should rest." InuYasha said.

"I'm sorry. You shouldn't have to stop because of me. I'm just a hassle right now." Katsumi said looking away.

"Yah." InuYasha said. "But this isn't your fault. You can't help it if you're weak."

She looked up at him a bit confused. She didn't know if that was an insult or not. She let it slide by anyway. She was too tired to do anything about it anyway. She could always punish him latter.

InuYasha put Katsumi down under a tree leaning her against the trunk. She flinched in pain as her back hit the tree. She turned her head she couldn't look at him right now. She wasn't sure why but she just couldn't let him see her like this.

InuYasha walked over to the stream just a few meters away and took a drink. He brought over some to Katsumi who refused to drink it, but was soon forced to as it was pored down her throat. She looked up at him giving her an evil look he backed off fast. She shook her head than smiled. She got onto her hands and knees and began to crawl towards him. She put her hands on his lap and than onto his shoulders as he crawled up on top of him. She gave him a smile and touched her forehead to his. The strap to her shirt fell down her arm but she ignored it. She licked InuYasha's face, than looked at him.

"You're a good boy." She said in a baby voice.

InuYasha was in shock he couldn't move or say anything. He just watched this all happen in front of him. Though he didn't want it to stop it was like a dream come true.

Katsumi fell forward hitting her head on his. She had just fainted. InuYasha couldn't believe it. This was the first time in a long time something like this was happening and Katsumi fainted, but on the other hand she was lying right on top of him.

He ran his hand down her arms and up her back, but he stopped himself. He couldn't do this to her while she was sleeping. That was wrong and no fun. He rolled her over and sat up looking down at her.

The sun was high up in the sky. InuYasha sat up against a tree and looked out at the sleeping Katsumi. She flipped over onto her side and covered her head with her arm.

Thoughts of Kagome started running through his mind. How was she? Did she notice he was gone? Of course she did. What he didn't know was her reaction to him leaving. She was crashed, even went home back to her time were she was sitting in her room crying her eyes out.

**I know, I know this is a short chapter but I couldn't think of how this one should go. But at least I got it up right. Oh please don't hate me.**

**Gets down on hands and knees**

**I will try and get the next one up soon. But the more reviews I get the sooner it will come out. Also if you got any ideas I would love to hear them since I'm having trouble thinking of things. LOL.**

**All reviewers get cookies and milk!**


	5. Chapter 5

InuYasha  
Chapter 5

Kagome turned off the taps to the bath. There were bubbles overflowing from the tub. She had filled it to high since she was such a mess. Her heart acted and her mind was in pieces. She couldn't think strait or concentrate on anything for a long period of time without going off. She had thought about how her life was not worth anything, she wanted to die right there and that drowned herself in the how bubbly water that she had just stepped into.

The water was hot and stung her body, like pins and needles but it didn't compare to the feeling in her heart. The feeling of lose and loneliness. She thought that no one would love her. Than hatred set in. she hated InuYasha for always leaving with some other girl. He was no better than that perverted monk. Poor Sango.

Kagome dunked her head into the water she opened her eyes and the soap from the bubbles made her close them. She came out of the water breathing heard and tears falling down her cheeks. Kagome rubbed her eyes and slid down into the water. She stared at the wall and she went into a deep thought which was broken up by her mom coming into bathroom.

"Kagome are you all right you seem real out of it since you got home three days ago and we are all worried about you." Her mom asked sitting down beside the tub.

"Its nothing mom I'm fine just got a lot on my mined that's all." Kagome said looking away.

"Did you and InuYasha have another fight." Her mom asked.

Kagome couldn't answer. She held back tears and she lowered her head. She couldn't look up because she knew if she did she would start to cry, and she was tired of crying. Her mom got up and walked out the door without a word. She know that Kagome was going through something and that when she was ready Kagome would tell her.

Kagome rubbed her arms and legs with the soap than doing her body. She gave a quick rinse and got out of the tub. She wrapped a towel around her body and looked into the mirror. Her face was red from her tears. She know that it would be hard for her from now on but it was her job to get the shard of the jewel. She would return tomorrow to the fudal ara.

Kagome lied in her bed and slowly fell asleep to be waken but a knock on the window. She pulled of her covers and walk to the window where she pulled her blinds open. She looked around but found no one there. She was a bit confused than figured it was her imagination getting the best of her. She crawled back to bed and was waken in the morning by her mom saying breakfast was ready. She gave a smile and walked down the stairs in her blue nightgown.

She packed her bag up and yelled to her family that she was leaving. She had everything she needed to take into the past even some she didn't. Kagome hopped down the well and found herself in a pile of bones. She shock them off of her and climbed up. An overjoyed Shippo who had been waiting there for days greeted her.

She gave him a hug and forced back tears. She would not cry anymore, she had, had enough. Sango and Miroku joined the group hug but Miroku was soon slapped for groping Sango who hit him over the head with her weapon.

"We missed you Kagome." Shippo said.

"I know but I'm back now and that's all that matters right." She said forcing a smile. Her smile looked fake and everyone could see it but they ignored it and tried to make her happy.

"How are you Kagome." Sango asked.

"I'm ok. Ill be fine. Don't worry about me." Kagome said

"Ok but if you need to talk I'm here for you alright." She said.

They walked into the small village where they met up with an older lady that they knew very well. Kaede. She gave Kagome some new arrows. They left the town shortly after knowing they had to go in such of the remaining jewel shards.

**There another chapter done. I'm happy.**

**Sesshoumaru** **will be coming into the story within the next few chapters.**

**So please read on. I hope you all like my story.**

**Please review cause the more reviews I get the sooner the next chapter will come out. The next one will be of Katsumi and InuYasha, things for them get hot and steamy. So send in those reviews.**

**Cookies for all reviewers.**


	6. Chapter 6

InuYasha

Chapter 6

Katsumi woke sitting up fast hitting here head with InuYasha's. She gasped with surprise.

"Why were you leaning over me? You weren't going to do anything perverted to me as I slept were you?" She asked.

InuYasha swallowed hard. "NO! You were tossing in your sleep I thought something was wrong. God! All you women are the same." InuYasha yelled.

Katsumi was a little shocked. He was angry and she didn't like that. She got onto her hands and knees and slowly began to crawl towards him.

"I'm sorry. Didn't mean to make you mad." She said. She sat down in his lap her hands on his shoulders. Her shirt began to fall down showing off her cleavage. InuYasha began to blush as he put his hands on her hips.

Katsumi licked her lips before licking InuYasha's. He leaned in and kissed her pulling her closer. His lips slowly falling to her neck. He marked her with his kiss leaving a small red mark. She lightly bit his ear seeing that it aroused him so she continued, leaving little bite marks on his ear.

Katsumi ran her soft cold hands down his shirt slowly making it fall to the ground. She ran her hands up his chest feeling his mussels as she continued to kiss him. InuYasha began taking off Katsumi's shirt as he felt up her stomach. He laid her on the ground, kissing down her neck.

Katsumi ran her hands up his back bringing him in closer. InuYasha kissed her passionately. His tongue touched her bottom lip as if asking for permission. She let him in feeling the warmth of each other's mouths. His tongue slid into her mouth slowly enjoying every moment.

InuYasha slid his hand up her leg till he had a hold of her underwear, which he slowly began to slip off. Katsumi let a moan escape her lips.

InuYasha kissed her hard biting her bottom lip and giving it a gentle tug. He continued to run his hands up her body letting his hands explore every curve on her perfectly shaped hips, her soft breasts. She had the perfect body.

He wanted to go further but would she let him. InuYasha gave it a shot. He ran his fingers down her stomach. She let out a small moan and dug her nails into his back drawing blood as he entered her warmth with one finger. She moaned even louder arching her back.

InuYasha looked up into the sky were he saw a moon and the stars. He stuck another finger into her making her moan with pleasure. She dug her nails further into his back making InuYasha flinch in pain. She looked up into his eyes and kissed him as if to say sorry.

A fog started to form over the ground. The fog became heavy covering everything around them. InuYasha pulled his fingers out of her and took a look around. Katsumi looked up at him who looked back at her. InuYasha sat up and hit away some fog that filled up again.

Katsumi grabbed her clothes and dressed herself. She walked over to the water and splashed her face. She looked down at her reflection. Her face was pail and her eyes were dull. Tears formed in her eyes but she wiped them quickly away. She turned to InuYasha. "We should get going. I don't like the look of this place and I want to find Naraku. I need to kill the bastard." Katsumi said picking up her sword. She began walking into the trees but looked back to see if InuYasha was fallowing. He was close behind. He reached for her hand taking it in his own. Katsumi looked up at him. "We don't want to separate from each other." InuYasha said. He looked away blushing.

**Hey everyone.  
Review my story or ill have to gut you like a fish!  
LOL! Review Please  
**


	7. Auther Note

Hey everyone. Sorry I haven't updated in forever.

Anyway on with the point of this

If I do NOT get more than 20 reviews I will no longer be updating my stories.

Sorry to those who like it but if ya like it than review!

Chapter will be updated as soon as I get more reviews or will no longer be continued

Your choice.

Cherry melon


End file.
